It has been a problem on the beach at the seashore to hold a book open and flat for reading on a windy day because the wind keeps ripping at the pages and making them flutter.
It has also been a problem to hold open a book when the reader is required to use his hands for other things, such as cooking or typing.
In general, it has been a problem to read comfortably without the hands to hold the book, and to hold the pages when necessary.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device that holds a book in open position, and holds down the pages for easy reading, without requiring the use of the hands. It is also an object to provide such a device that may be used as a book marker, and which keeps your place if you should fall asleep and drop the book.
It is another object to provide a device which makes it easier to hold the book with one hand while reading, such as while reading in bed, on public transportation, while sitting, or while standing.
It is another object to provide a device that holds technical books, cook books, and the like, open while the reader is working with his hands and reading from the book, such as while typing or while cooking.
It is another object to provide a device that is adapted for no-hand windy day reading on the beach at the seashore or elsewhere.